Green Lantern Corps
Overview Source Entity: Ion. Source Totem: Lantern. Location of Source Conduit: Oa. Number of Known Bearers: 7,200. The Emerald Knights are devoted to keeping order and enacting justice throughout the sectors under Oa's protection. Waywards are a rare sort of Green Lantern that have decided to go their own path, no longer abiding by the rule of Apsa. Powers by Mastery Levels The Recruit= * Universal Translator: Anyone putting a Green Lantern on their finger can understand, read, and speak virtually any language known to the Power Ring, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. Complications can arise, though, when a frame of reference for translation is not available... and the ring only translates the wearer's words directly, it does not enhanced their charisma or knack for diplomacy. * Vibrational Interference: Certain vibrational frequencies can cause a Green Lantern Power Ring to malfunction. * Mental Instability: As a Green Lantern requires the most willpower of any other power ring, things such as drug use, neural interference, vertigo or other forms of mental incapacitation can render the wearer unable to use their ring effectively. * Rage Influence: Constructs created by a Red Lantern Ring will immediately dispel any hard-light creations formed by a Green Lantern ring if the wearers are of equal mastery. A Green Lantern must be two levels of mastery over a Red Lantern in order to maintain their constructs when opposed by a Red Lantern's own constructs. It is believed that a seventh degree Red Lantern is not affected by this restriction. * Fear Influence: Fear can be difficult for a Green Lantern. As fear must be overcome to display courage, any Green Lantern who feels a sufficient fear will have difficulty channeling the powers of their ring. Green Lanterns of higher mastery levels usually have greater control over their emotions and are better able to focus their fear to overcome this weakness. Rookie Lanterns will sometimes even be unable to affect anything colored yellow. * Recharge Protocol: Rings of Oa require a higher charge than most other Power Rings. As a result, most Green Lanterns are issued their own Lantern Battery. Even when not used, a Green Lantern ring will typically require a daily recharge. Fortunately, access to an issued Battery's recharge feature only requires the Lantern to cite the Lantern Oath and place their ring inside the Battery. A recharge from a full depletion requires thirty minutes. * Uniform: Recruits wear the standard design of green torso and shoulders, black arms and leggings, green boots, white gloves, green domino mask and a white circle on the chest. |-| First Degree: The Novice= * Energy Projection: The ring can be used to fire blasts of Oan energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered and shaped by the will of the user. The appearance of these blasts does not indicate the power of the weapon. The weapons power is more an indication of the mastery of the user. Certain users have been powerful enough to stagger or even injure beings such as Kryptonians and Apokoliptians. * Force Field: The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Green Lantern's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. * Galactic Encyclopedia: At this level of mastery, a Green Lantern can use their ring to access portions of the Oan Archive from their Battery. Some of this information can be relayed to the ring in the field, but in-depth research must be conducted at the Battery. * Uniform: Lanterns are now allowed to customize their uniforms to their choosing so long as the color scheme and logo are present. |-| Second Degree: The Apprentice= * Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of Oan energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of willpower. A Green Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the willpower necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of green energy, which is a tangible form of pure willpower, and they exist only as long as a Green Lantern is fueling it with their willpower. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the willpower of the Green Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. * Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Green Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space, Green Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. * Advanced Communications Suite: A Green Lantern of this mastery can send messages via their ring to other Green Lanterns or even other Power Ring wearers whose rings' code have been synchronized with the ring. If in distress, a Green Lantern can use the power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to a Green Lantern's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. Furthermore, a homing beacon in the power ring can lead one Green Lantern to another. The power ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. |-| Third Degree: The Adept= * Energy Absorption: The ring can absorb and store most other mundane types of energy. Doing so does not replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity. * Electromagnetic Scanning: The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, one can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high-frequency band communications. |-| Fourth Degree: The Journeyman= * Environmental Playback: Upon request, the power ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events in a ghost-like state, but the ring wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrums. The power ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the ring wielder's undivided attention. * Limited Cellular Regeneration: This ring has a limited ability to heal minor physical injuries in the wearer themselves. * Search Probes: A user is capable of sending probes through their Power Ring that were tasked with locating specific targets or individuals. |-| Fifth Degree: The Master= * Wormhole Network: The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Appa established at least one known wormhole to Oa, in every one of their sectors, which required the use of a power ring to enter. * Pocket Dimension: At this level, a Green Lantern can open a spatial rift to a pocket dimension, usually used to rest and to store uniforms and the Lantern Battery. |-| Sixth Degree: The Legend= * Light Refraction: A ring wielder can render themselves invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around their form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than green. |-| Seventh Degree: The Paragon= * Conscious Projection: The power ring allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of themselves which can travel at far greater speeds than that of the ring wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the ring wielder remains motionless, as their consciousness is needed to guide the energy twin. The energy twin cannot alter its surroundings as it has no substance other than light, and may only be perceived by the Guardians or another ring wielder as a green, ghost-like image. Appa frequently uses conscious projections as a means of contacting a Green Lantern in the field. As a rule, a ring wielder cannot create actual, independent duplicates of themselves, as the power ring cannot create life. Structure Departments= * The Honor Guard: The Honor Guard is a special force of elite Lanterns who have been chosen for their exemplary service or capabilities to serve full time on Oa. * Alpha Lantern Corps: Created by Appa as an internal affairs of the Corps after some Lanterns abused the ring in service to themselves. * The Corpse: An elite, top secret, “Black-ops” division, “The Corpse” handle the darkest and most dangerous missions facing the Green Lanterns. The members of the Corpse follow different rules than normal Lanterns, and in fact most don’t even know of their existence. |-| Ranks= * Clarissi: Second only to the Appa himself, they are the Chief Administrator and the keeper of the Book of Oa. Position currently filled by Salaak. * Lantern Sentinel: Title given to a Sixth Degree or higher Lantern who is given control over the Corps. Position currently filled by Sinestro. * Illustres: A position below that of the Clarissi and held by leaders of the Green Lantern Honor Guard. * Cryptkeeper: This rank is used for those who tend to the crypts that hold the Fallen Lanterns. Position currently filled by Morro. * Jailer: This rank belongs to the Lantern who is in charge of watching the Sciencells. Position currently filled by Voz. |-| Sectors and Members= * Total Sectors: 3600 * Total Members: 7200 Oath "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power--Green Lantern's light!" Trivia & Notes Trivia= * While the "official" Green Lantern Corps Oath is used by all members, it is not the only one. Some Lanterns use more personalized Oaths. |-| Notes= Category:Lantern Corps Factions